Saga of the Black Gems Book 1: Black and Red
by matthewpatrickcooper
Summary: You think that you know the story of the diamonds, but you couldn't be further from the truth. This is Book 1 of "Saga of the Black Gems". I don't own Steven Universe. That honor goes to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Rated M for violence and profanity
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**Note: This is my first fanfiction, don't be suprised if this doesn't turn out to be a likeable product**

Time and space work in ways that are not fully known. For want of a nail, a lot of things could happen. Parallel universes are a thing you know. For example: there may be universes that ask the following questions: What if Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were two separate people, and the former really did shatter the latter? What if all four diamonds were of equal rank in the diamond authority? What if Pink Diamond had other colonies prior to Earth? What if the diamonds and the crystal gems swapped roles? What if Rose Quartz DIDN'T give up her physical form when she gave birth to Steven? There are many parallel universes in which these kinds of things happen. In THIS universe, however, let us look into the story of the origin of Pink Diamond. In THIS universe, there were also two MALE diamonds

30,000 years ago, Homeworld wasn't physically torn apart, and instead of ONE supreme ruler, there were TWO. Both of these diamonds had formed at exactly the same time. There was White Diamond: She had white skin, white spiky hair in a shape similar to a star pentagon, diamond-shaped white pupils with large and full black eyelashes and black fingernails; she also wore a long translucent white dress that reached the floor and slit up both sides to her thighs, having shoulder pads, as well as a cape with black and gray stripes that was lined with glimmering diamond and star designs, as well as a pair of intricately detailed dress sandals with high heels; Her gemstone was located on her forehead: It was in the shape of an upright five-sided diamond similar in appearance to the side view of a Round Brilliant Diamond Cut. Then there was Black Diamond: He had Jet black skin, with short, black hair, a thick black and dark grey beard resembling that of Charles Darwin, and grey eyes with black diamond pupils; He also wore a suit of pitch black armor resembling that of a saiyan, complete with the shoulder pads, as well as a cape that seemed to be somewhere between dark grey and black in color and went down to where his kneecaps were. The armor seemed to have a tie where the top of his chest was, and wore thick black dress pants that seemed to look metallic, a grey metal belt, and a pair of black metal dress shoes that seemed to have 4 very small but very sharp spikes (three straight ones on the tips and a slightly larger curved one on the heel). He seemed to be around the same height as White Diamond, and was a lot more on the muscular side. Like White Diamond, his gemstone was located on his forehead: It was in the shape of an five-sided diamond similar in appearance to the side view of a Round Brilliant Diamond Cut. But UNLIKE White Diamond, however, his gemstone was jet black and was upside down. His jet black body had a dark grey outline.

For about a millennia or so, Black and White were perfectly content with life on Homeworld, and already started to build an empire. Beofre long, Homeworld became a beautiful place, a rocky planet the size of Earth, and came in all of the colors of the rainbow. It was covered in impressive structures all over the surface. There were long bridges, massive spaceships, turrets for defensive purposes, towers and spires galore, and so many other building that somehow made Homeworld look even more beautiful from outer space. It certainly doesn't resemble what is now, which a broken mess of a planet with two rings, but that is a story for another time. Speaking of which, as time went on, even with all the other gems inhabiting Homeworld, the two of them started to get rather lonely. So they went about creating three additional diamonds.

_(Play Toad Town Theme, from Paper Mario)_

The first to form was Red diamond. He was a head shorter than black and white, not counting his spiky crimson (think of vegeta's hair, except a bit shorter and somewhat less spiky). He was on the muscular side (albeit less muscular than Black Diamond), with scarlet skin, a crimson chest plate with slightly elongated shoulder plates that curved at the tips, as well as thick crimson gloves, shorts, and hiking boots that seemed to have looked metallic. He also had some stubble and a small crimson mustache. There was a small, barely noticeable hole in the center of his chest plate that contained his gemstone, which was an emerald-cut red diamond. He had white eyes with black, diamond shaped pupils, and thin crimson formation of Red Diamond was a happy surprise for White and Black. "Hello!" said Red Diamond. With great pride, Black Diamond replied "Hello there, Red Diamond, we are your makers: I'm Black Diamond, and to my right is the beautiful White Diamond." White waved to Red in response to this. "Where the hell am I?" asked Red. "We are home," said White "Welcome to homeworld."

_(Play Lumiose City, from Pokemon X and Y)_

A few hours later, while White and Black were explaining everything to Red Diamond, Yellow Diamond made her first formation: She had black markings around her eyes, bright yellow eyes with diamond-shaped pupils and black eyebrows, and short, helmet-like bob yellow hair with two spiked tips. Her gemstone, which had a diamond facet, was located on the center of her chest. She also wore a dark yellow and olive bodysuit, a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone, yellow gloves, and olive-yellow, high-heeled boots. She was a few inches shorter than Red Diamond. Yellow Diamond was just as confused as Red was, so Red explained everything to Yellow.

_(Play Kakariko Village, From Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)_

An hour later, Blue Diamond was successful formed: She had an azure complexion, and she had long, straight, alice blue hair which curled inward at the ends. Two noticeable and symmetrical locks of her hair curled and pointed inwards towards her face just below her cheekbones. A unique feature of her hair was two lengths of that lead from each side of her head and physically connected on her chest just below her gem, which had given it an almost shawl-like appearance. She had a long ovoid face, a full upper lip, and a straight nose. She also possessed large, sad, downward-slanting eyes with bold mascara on the lower lashes, giving the appearance of a weeping woman. Her irises were light blue with black diamond-shaped pupils and she had thin arching eyebrows. Her gemstone, which had a kite diamond-shaped facet, was located on her chest above her sternum, and she wears a long navy blue cloak that touched the ground. Underneath the upper part of her cloak, she wore a navy blue hood. Her height was similar to Yellow Diamond, only obscured by her hunched posture which made her look a bit shorter. "What is going on here? Just who and where am I?" asked Blue Diamond. In response, Blue was informed by the other Diamonds about what was going on.

Black and White then took the other three Diamonds on a tour of homeworld. They showed them all of the quartzes, the rubies, the sapphires, the aquamarines, the pearls, the topazes, the peridots, the amethysts, the agates, the topazes, the bismuths, the zircons, and the numerous other types of gems that inhabited Homeworld. These five diamonds made up the original Great Diamond Authority with absolute power over all of gemkind. And things were peaceful.

For about 4000 years.

**Authors Note: ****I deleted the original second chapter because it seemed too poor, and merged it with the first chapter. By the way, here ****are the voices for all of the characters listed so far:**

**White Diamond: Christine Ebersole**

**Black Diamond: Either Josh Brolin or Isaac C. Singleton Jr. (In their "Thanos" voice)**

**Red Diamond: Either Sean Schemmel (In his "goku" voice), Robert Downey Jr. (In his "Iron Man" voice), Chris Hemsworth (In his "Thor" voice), or Dwayne "The Rock Johnson"**

**Yellow Diamond: Patti LuPone**

**Blue Diamond: Lisa Hannigan**

**Which of the four voice actors listed seems perfect for Red Diamond. (Let me know in your reviews**


	2. Relocating

I feel that doesn't provide me with the layout that I am looking for, so I will relocate the story to Mcooper5 at deviantart


End file.
